FanFiction Studios!
by The Perfectest Demonic Angel
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own FanFiction Neji Sasuke Lee or Gai so GET IT OUT OF YOUR MINDS!anyways this was my first story I wrote by myself and I am just getting to posting it now so I hope you like it ENJOY! and the yoai clip is from Hungry by EvilMonkey!


Hey peoples here is my first actual fanfiction all on my own it is pretty ... odd. anyways the ( ) are actions from now on and stuff in the // slash marks// are thoughts and when I say Evil-Monkey I mean Evil-pshychotic-monkey-MUH-HA go see her stories and review on both of ours pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!

**Fanfiction Studios**

(a voice out of nowhere) Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Fanfiction Studios where your Fanfictions come to life!

Me: Here are some rules for all of you. Ignore any and all screaming

Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY YOUTHFUL GUY SENSEI!!!!!!

Me: Keep all hands feet and other dangling limbs inside the cart at all times. //there are sooo many ways to turn that perverted//

A Reecording: AAAAAAH!!!! MY LEG I THINK IT IS CUT OFF!!! HELP ME!!!!

Guests: (wide eyed horror)

Me: People with weak stomachs get off NOW!!!! I don't to get barf all over my new cart

Another Recording: BLEGH!!!!!! BARF!!!!

Me: and whatever you do don't cuss on my cart it might start up some monkeys

My friend Evil-Monkey: Neji, Saskue ...GET IN MY (censored because of a too long of a string of cuss words to write BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPING!! OFFICE **NOW**!!!!!!!!!

Me: Now start the cart Evil Monkey Brains!!

Evil-Monkey: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT WAS THAT DEMONIC NOT _SO_ ANGELIC PERSON!!!!!

Me: Anyways can you pleases start the cart?

Evil-Monkey: Wow you said please and...WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?????

Me: Well this is my story and you are my work monkey-------

Evil-Monkey: WHAT?!

Me: That and your pen name has monkey in it.

Evil-Monkey: (Gives me you are soooooo stupid and especially DEAD look)

Me: Well aren't you gonna start the cart?

Guests: Yeah, Start the cart!

Me: oh yeah I forgot but when it is close to the end of the tour, when I say jump I would.

Evil-Monkey: Ya know I will get you for this! Just you wait! (starts the cart) MUH-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!!!

Me: Aw Crack, never mind... Well FanFiction Studios is split into different generes just like FanFiction. They are Anime/Manga, Book, Cartoon, Comic, Misc., Movie, and T.V. Shows, but we are goning through the Anime/Manga section.

Evil-Monkey: OUR SPECIALTY!!!

Me: Yes, my pet monkey--

Evil-Monkey: You know, I will hurt you,...BADLY!!

Me: I know but for now you are mesha's pet monkey

Evil-Monkey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I know but you'll be happy the first stop is ...YOAIS!!!!!!

Evil-Monkey: YAY!!!! MY OTHER SPECIALTY!!!!!

Guests:OH NO IF SHE IS HAPPY THEN THIS IS BAD!!!!!!!!!!

Evil-Monkey: MUH-HAHA-HA-HA!!!!!!

Me: Crack, right now FanFiction studios is still under construction because we only have two writers filling FanFiction Studio's needs. If you have any ideas, requests, opinions, and/or other stuff submit a review or send me a private message with the specifics please.

Evil-Monkey: Who are you talking to? Not the guests cause they ran away.

Me: YOU DID IT AGAIN YOU DUMB PET MONKEY!!!!!

Evil-Monkey: (anger mark) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ummmmmm...,oh! Look, here comes the guests.

Guests: Wow, all those yaois from one little girl. Scary, just plain scary.

Evil-Monkey: Wow my work here is done (Starts to walk away)

Me: (Grabs Shirt)And where are _YOU_ going to?? Hmm.? Walk away now and I will tell the guy you like that you like or ...heh something like that...yeah something like that.

evil-Monkey: UUUuuhh... I'll star the cart.

Me: I thought so...SO GUESS WHAT!

Guests: What?

Me: WE ARE GOING TO DRIVE THROUGH THE YAOIS!!!!!!!

Guests: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: NO SCREAMING!!!!!!

Guests: but you just ------

Me: (screaming even louder) **NO SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Guests: yes Ma'am

Evil-Monkey: I would tell you so but I didn't soooooooooooooooo HA!!!! (points at them)

Me: My pet monkey will show you around

Evil-Monkey: (anger mark) GGRRRRrrrr!!!! Anyways There is my faaaavorite couple Neji and Saskue and... Hey Demonic Angel can I start my lemony---

Me: Go right ahead I won't be here (leaves)

Evil-Monkey: Well you know Neji is the one who dominates in the couple, even though Saskue is the guy.

Guests: We don't need to know that

A Recording: (out of nowhere) (a loud moan of pleasure)

Guests: (wide-eyed terror)

Evil-Monkey: MUH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (Jumps on the cart) I AAAAAAAAMMM BBBAAAACK!!!

Evil-Monkey: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guests: YYYAAAAAYY!!!!!

Me: Should I go?? (looking confused)

Evil-Monkey: YES!!

Guests: NO!!

Me: My Evil pet monkey show them a clip from one of your yoais

Evil-Monkey: FINE!!

Me: (slips away)

Evil-Monkey: (loads in clip) This is a NejiSasu

The Clip: "Let me guess, you skipped food and went straight to your book." Neji just smiled and started to make onigiri. A few seconds later he felt two muscular arms resting on his shoulders and a head resting on the crook of his neck. "You know… I have a request for dinner." "Hm, and what's that?" One second later he was pinned to the wall with his hands pinned above his head and Sasuke's lips on his. When they parted for breath Neji said, "Sound delicious." While keeping Neji's arms pinned he kissed him again. He slipped off Neji's shirt with one hand using the other to keep him in his grip. With a burst of strength he freed his arms and ripped off Sasuke's shirt. "So impatient." Neji just smirked at him. They looked at the time and saw it was around ten. They both went to their bedroom and changed. Neji wearing baggy sweatpants (only) and Sasuke wearing his shorts (the reeeeeally baggy ones). You could practically see the light bulb go off over Sasuke's head.

Guests: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evil-Monkey: That wasn't that bad it barely reached the citrus stage. Don't be such a baby!

Me: (comes back) Now pet monkey onward to our humorous stories!

Evil-Monkey: (anger mark)

Me: (points to remote)

Evil-Monkey: I will pay you back ten-fold!!...IF NOT MORE!!!!

Me: I know and then I'll pay you back and then you will pay me back and so on and so fourth.

Evil-Monkey: (mumbles) Next Stop Humorous/Horror FanFiction HORROR CAUSE I'M IN IT!!!!!!

Me: YAY!!!

Guests: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evil-Monkey: WE ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guests: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evil-Monkey: Look Around **_NOW_**!!!!!!!!!

Guests: (trembling) o-o-o-k-k-okay

Me: (I get off and started to look around)

Evil-Monkey: NOT YOU!!!!!!!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guests: (come running back) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Here they come and they look happy :D

Evil-Monkey: Why don't we show them another clip

Me: Kay!

Evil-Monkey: (thinking) too easy!

Me: (loads in clip)

Evil-Monkey: (Locks Guests In)

The Clip: Lee and Gai walk into an office and find Evil-Monkey sitting there. "Hello welcome to my office please have seat please", she says. "AW CRAP", they said. Then she snaps **"DON'T CUSS IN MY F&#$&$ OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Me: (Fast Forwards)

The Clip: (Shows Evil-Monkey throwing something and then it cuts out and then back in at different angle at you can see a GIGANTIC HUMONGOUS BATTLE AX! going through a wall along with some several spears) "GEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT BBBBBAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Evil-Monkey says while she is chasing them around her office.

Me: That was fun!

Guests: (scared stiff)

Evil-Monkey: (unlocks guests)

Me: My pet monkey drive us home.

Evil-Monkey: (counts to ten in German)

Me: Don't put a curse on me!

Evil-Monkey: I am not but if you want me to...hehehehe

Me: (ignoring what she just said) Oh, then what _were _you doing?

Evil-Monkey: (deep breath) Counting to ten in German.

Me: Okay, Onward my pet monkey!!

Evil-Monkey: (big anger mark) Well I ought tooooo...

Me: (points to remote)

Evil-Monkey: (EVEN BIGGER ANGER MARK and the she started to count in German again)

Me: Well?!

Evil-Monkey: Fine, we're.

Me: Sorry folks for such a small tour but we only have two people on staff so when you finish reading can you review and come back and enjoy another tour again. Bye-Bye!

Evil-Monkey: **_JUMP!!!!!!!! _**(jumps off the cart)

Me: Well I guess we should be going now _JUMP_!! (Jumps off Cliff too)

Guests: **HUH**?! Why did the pet monkey jump? (sees cliff) **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Me: We lose more people that way than any other stunt.

Evil-Monkey: Ya we do but...THAT WASN'T A STUNT!!!!!!!

Me: oh well.

Evil-Monkey: How about we go home?

Me: Okay!

Evil-Monkey: (thinks too easy now I can kill her HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

Me: huh?! did you say something

Evil-Monkey: Nope I said nothing at all.


End file.
